Cring out For Me
by XxToToXx
Summary: Was it the Sex, that bought them to where they are now? If that was the cause then it was also responsible for the corruption, anger, sadness, tension and hate that was circulating around Konoha. Sakura falls into Peins sick, dark and twisted web of infidelity and Lust, she never thought it would drive her wild, or to Murder. Read and Review. Follow on Twitter @WneLoveChamp


Title:Crying out for me

Author:xxToToXx

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno was only 22 years old. Well, when someone asked her how old she was she'd look over her Gucci sunglasses at them and say, "I'm 22 years young!" She was short, only stood 5'4, and weighed 127 pounds. She had long pink hair, forest green eyes and olive colored skin. With the Beauty and body of a goddess, Sakura attracted alot of attention in her home city of Konoha. To get in more depth about our main character, I shall go on. Sakura wasn't working, she was in school full time for Registured Nurse. Tsunade had told her as soon as she got her License to come to the hospital and she'd let her right in. She lived with her boyfriend Kouga Tsumoki in the west end of Konoha. Kougas dad was the CEO of the Tsumoki law firm, but the boy was far from spoiled. They'd been together a year and a half now. At some times, sakura would stop and think about what she actually saw in the man. He was so arrogant, and sometimes selfish, they fought alot too, both verbally and physically. Sakura wouldn't ever allow him to hit her without her hitting him right back ten times harder. he always thought she was cheating and sneaking around. Even those times were the good times even though they weren't thoguht that besides the fighting, the bad sex was another part of why they were fallnig apart. Sakura liked sex, it was no secret. Kouga was like he couldn't fulfill her needs. Sakura felt she would've made it out better than she did if she wouldn'tve gotten tangled up Peins dark, twisted fantasy.

"okay," Sakura put her eyeliner stick back into her purse and threw it in the backseat of her Black impala. She flapped down the mirror and looked at her reflection. "I think that's everything I need to do." Her heart shaped face had Mac Cosmetics on it, it made her look flawless. She loved the way the black eyeliner made her look exotic, and mysterious. She never really did think that she was pretty enough anyway. She sat in her car on Twitter, waiting for the place to fill up a little bit before she walked in. It was her cousin Kins College graduation. She only had a ten month program to do, ans Sakura was surprised that she went through with it. Sakura thought that she had choe nursing just to work in the same place as her, to make it _fun. _Sakura couldn't take class with Kin, or even work in the same place as her, they'd be too much together.

Many people, females rather, perferred not to affiliate with Sakura. The girl knew alot of females disliked her. Maybe it was because of who she was with, they didn't know waht went on behind closed doors. Was it her looks? Sakura sure didn't always feel pretty. Was it Money? Sakuras father cut her off for her out of control bad behavior even thogh she was grown. Kouga had bought her that car straight out. Maybe it was type of attitde that she had. She fought alot, she's been in jail alot of times with Kin. She just didn't care, and was never scared the outcomes of a situation. Sakura knew one day she'd have to put all that foolishness behind her. Sakura just liked to have fun, and Kouga was one of the many that didn't understand that. She scratched the lovely black cross tattoo on her right wrist, she'd just gotten it two days ago. She had a few tattoos, she loved them. There was a black cat with green eyes on her hip, on the back of her neck was her mothers name with angel wings and a halo, she had a tiny heart on her middle finger, a black panther on her left leg, on her shoulder was a Marilyn Monroe tattoo which she adored. Her very forst one was Faith on the iop of her wrist, It didn't even hurt, She was seventeen when she'd gotten it. Her father was mortified when he'd seen it. Her belly button and ears were also pierced, along with her back dimples. Most said, "She'd be one hot nurse"

She shifted in her seat when Kougas pearl colored bently pulled up across the parking lot. Sakura wasn't even talkingn to him at the moment, not after the fight from last night. She had left and stayed in a hotel that nightt. It wasn't any mistaking who was driving that car. Kouga had ice blue eyes, and long black hair that he kept tied up in a high pnoytail. His voice was gruff and manly, and he had the minimum body build and slim muscles. It wasn't the money that had attracted Sakura that day, it was mostly his body. He got out of the car along with Hiten, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Kouga looked dead in the car at her through the dark tinted windows, and much to Sakuras displeasure he walked over and knocked on the window. "What!" Sakura said angrily as she rolled down the window. Kouga looked in to see what she was wearing, and frowned deeply. "That's what your wearing?" Sakura looked at her black floral lace strap mini dress. It pushed up her cleavage and showed it off to the world, her semi thick lovely legs were being flaunted, maybe he was upset by the fact that it stopped a little higher than her mid thigh. He could tell how tight it was, because he could see all her curves, the way her hips set out. He looked down to her Daffodile Christian Loubiton crystal embellished heels that she had cried over. "What's wrong with what I have on?" He opened his mouth to say something back to her, but shut it instead and pulled on the car door. "Come on, let's go inside." "No. Why? for to make it seem like we're so happily in love?" Sakura scoffed. He swallowed and looked down at her forearm. "Is it feeling any better?" "Like you give a flat fuck anyway!" She half yelled and rolled her window back up. sakura was surprised that he didn't try to cause a scene tonight. After about thirty minutes passed, the place was full and it wasn't even eleven. Sakura liked to make an entrance and make sure that everyone saw her, especially when she knew she was looking good. She put her phone in her glove compartment and opened the door to get out of the car, that was when she'd seen him. She hurried and sat back down in the drivers seat and peeped.

Pein Yamato, in all his godly lavender eyes, tannish skin, and firey red hair. Those ear piercings, and lean body, and tattoo on his neck and chest and shoulders. he looked so intense, Sakura could feel herself yearning for him. He was with, well, was the Leader of the Akatsuki, oh they were there too. You could pretty much wear whatever you wanted, and that was exactly what he had done. Pein had on a black V neck shirt, and what looked to be Tru Religion jeans. Sakura had went to High school with him, mostly took detention classes together. She thought he was quiet at first, until she started being around him because of Kins Ex relationship with Itachi Uchiha. She found out just how raw he was, and all the things he did, and what he did to get all the money that he had. Sakura always did have a thing for Pein, maybe if things would've went different they would've been together right now. But, out of everyone else in the world Sakura had to find Kouga. One reason as to why Sakura never approached Pein was because she thought he had too many females. Almost every girl in Konoha had some sex story about him. Sakura wasn't to let that happen so that he would end up leaving her high and dry in the end, no matter how tempting he was. If kouga ever found out her fascinatino of the other man, he'd probably try to kill her, again. It was just, Pein walked with so much power and respect and dignity. She didn't really wanted Pein Kind of, she wanted his attention. That was a big difference. She watched them go into the Hall, and she scurried across the street be able to catch up with him, stopping to talk to an old classmate to allow time.

Once inside, the muic was blaring, and different colored lights were everywhere. It was kind of dark though, that didn't matter to Sakura. She had seen Kouga in the back, like, way in the back, he didn't look to happy about something. he didn't approve of Sakura drinking. She drank too much and would pass out and forget everything that she did. Then it was the way she danced, all sexy and then the part about it was that he actually had an ass to shake and bounce and roll. Sakura thought that she was the best dancer around town, she loved it really. She would often think about being a stripper so that she could bring in extra money to support her bad shopping habit.

"Oh my gosh, congradulations! " Sakura said as she pulled Kin into a one armed hug while in her other hand was her tall drink of vodka. It was her third glass, might I add. "I knew your dumb ass some brain cells in there!" Kin, who had long black hair and bright green eyes wore a blue MK dress and black red bottom heels was already drunken. TenTen, Rin, Reign, and Ino were almost at that point too. While Naruto was on the dance floor doing his fox dance. everyone who was everyone was there. "Maybe, when I leave here I can go home with somebody and actually good some good sex tonight!" Ino Said over the music. "Thats the same thing that Sakura needs to do!" Kin laughed at her own joke and banged on the bar skinking to the floor laughing, and INo fell on her. Sakura swayed and bopped and rocked to the music, her sixth drink in her hand. She could see Pein from the corner look at her. There was no doubt about who exactly it was. She thought itd be funny how she would accidentally on purpose move with the crown and just happen to end up dancing infront of Pein, then Kouga would be heated and leave. When the song "Round of Applause" came on by Waka Flocka Flame, that's when things really got set into motino. All eyes on Sakura, that was what she liked. Sakura had taught herself how to twerk, and she twerked real good too. It was funny to her too, until she had to go to the bathroom to throw all the funny up. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. Good thing she didn't see Kouga anywhere in her sight, he would've only made things worse. She went upstairs all the way to the private bathroom she was glad no one knew else knew about .She knew her body was going to be sore in the morning after all that. While she was at the sink rinsing her mouth out, she thought about how it felt as though somebody had pulled her waist back onto their hard one while she was on the dance floor.

Sakura kind of thought she was crazy, it was just a little fling, only a physical attraction. "Are you done yet?" Kouga said as he opened the bathroom door and stepped in. "Ready to go?" He placed his hand on her back. "Hitens going to drive your car to the house, you don't really look all that good." Sakura fixed her hair clothes in the mirror, the liquor in her system had her feeling like she was coming down into euphoria, which made her frustrated. "I'll be out, you can go on ahead." Kouga went on ahead outside, shaking his head as he did so. She exited shortly after him, bumping into a musicled chest as she turned the corner to g odown the stairs. "Oh," Sakura uttered as she looked up into his eyes. "I didn't see you there." She could feel her blood rush downwards as he stared at her, When she brushed past him he pulled her arm back and stopped her. "You didn't have to see me, but you felt me."She backed up until she could feel the cold wall against her back. he was almost a little too close for comfort, but his body was so warm. Her mind clicked when she raelized what he was talking about. She could feel a small blush come and leave as quickly as it came. "I didn't that was you." she scratched her eyebrow out of pure nervousness. "How come you didn't?" His smooth voice sent shivers. His lips pressed down against her neck. "You did it just for me, Princess, I know these things." His hands rested on her hips. She put her hands onto his chest to push him away, she didn't know what he had up his sleeve, but she did know that she had taken too long to get outside the hall. "Pein," His tounge came out and flicked her neck. "Yes?" "I...Have to go." He eventually loosened his grip on her and let her go. " Call me sometime." She'd heard him say as she headed on down the stairs.

Back at the house that night, Sakura had chosen not to change into her bed clothes. She'd only taken off her heels and jumped right in the bed. She was oddly onfused a little. Why'd Pein chose tonight of all nights to finally go ahead and show her some attention. he had told her to call him sometimes. The only reason she had his number was because of two years ago when they had a project to do. Sakura never used it, she was kind of too nervous to. She wouldn't call him, she'd text him first but it wouldn't be tonight, or anytime soon. She didn't want it to seem like she was thirsty. She pulled the covers up on her and buried her head in the pillow.

"Babe," Kouga patted her waist. She ignored his and sighed, "Sakura." Sakura pulled the covers up on her head and rolled over. "Sakura!" "What do you want?" She yelled as she threw the sheet from over her head. Kouga blinked and frowned deeply. " Why you gotta have such a attitude?" "Because It's almost three in the morning and I have Class in a few hours! What do you want?" Kouga reached over and turned off the lamp light, "Nevermind now." He turned his back to her and laid down. Sakura clicked her tounge and turned away. "I can get it from someone else anyway..."

())(()(())(()

Sakura felt she had the worlds worst nights sleep last night. She was even late for school for the second time. She had one more strike before she would be put on probation. She put on a TGOD hoodie, black leggings, and tan Eskimo ankle boots. She took her time putting on her MAC concealer and foundation,even though she knew she was already late. She put her long pink hair behind her shoulders after she flat ironed it and parted her bangs to the side. She grabbed her iPhone4, and Gucci messenger bag and headed downstairs. Fortunatly for her, Kouga wasn't even there when she ;eft out the door. "Move dog!" She pushed Kouga white Siberian Husky away from her with her foot. She hated the dog, it was so annoying.

Sakura creeped into the classroom, it looked as though they were taking an Exam. Sakura couldn't wait to get out of The Human Heart Chapter. She was also glad that her seat was right by the door so that Juyanni, her elderly instructor who slept in class often, wouldn't see her sneak in. It was amazing how Juyanni could be snoring, dead aslepp and just wake up when the door opens or closes. "What is that?" Sakura leaned over to Sangos desk and looked at her paper. The girl raised up to see if the teacher was watching her then looked back at Sakura. "It's the test on the whole chapter." Sakura blinked. "Since I came late she won't even give me one!" Sakura picked her bag back up off the floor and sat it in heer lap, and clutched her keys. "Oh, I know she won't" Sango said. Sakura sighed. "That was why I got two papers." She slipped it onto Sakuras desk. "I swear," Sakura said as she clicked her Pen, "I Don't know what I'd do If it wasn't for you!"

The timer went off thirty minutes later for them to turn their tests in. Sakura put hers on the desk with no problem out of the old woman. "so, how was the party?" Sango asked on the way to Sakuras car during their lunch break. "it was alright. I left early though, I had school this morning after all I didin't want to be late." Sango was Sakura's friend from highschool, they were on the dance team together. She had long black hair that was kept tied up in a high ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes that she kept eyeshadow on. She may've seemed to be a sweet and innocent girl, but she had a bad temper that matched up Sakuras. "My god, what happened to your arm?" Sango pointed at the brownish bruise on the other girls forearm. Sakura pulled her arm away and placed it in her lap while she drove. Sakura clicked her tounge and shook her head. "Girl, I was coming down the stairs, and that stupid ass dog came running as soon as he heard the doorbell ring and knocked me into the railing. I was so mad at him." Sango shook her head. "I'm surprised that he lasted that long!" Sakura didn't reply, in fact, she didn't say a word until they got to the coffee cafe.

Sakura ran into the coffee shop through the traffic. It was in the mid fourties out there she wasn't about to wait for someone to let her pass. The only reason Sango had came was so that her boyfriend could pick her from there, so he wouldn't have to go way across town. Sakura sipped her hot Chocolate on the way back to her car, she stopped in her stacks on the sidewalk when something ruby red caught her eye. Wait? Was that Kougas 745? It had to be, no one else in Konoha had one like that. She hid alittle behind her car when she sa two figures walking out from an apartment complex, it was him, and some female. Sakura couldn't really see her face all that good because she had on sunglasses. All she knew was she had wavy auburn hair and pale skin. His arm was all around her waist, and hers around his. She watched as they got into his car, and drove off somewhere around the corner. All Sakura could think was that he was so lucky that she had things to day today and couldn't follow them.

**8:53 PM (Later That Night)**

"Who the fuck was that bitch you were with on Ociella today? Don't lie cause I sa her get into your car coming out of those apartments Kouga!" Sakurab yelled as she pushed and hit him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled back as he blocked all her blows, and pushed her back onto the sofa. "I was at work all day today, you can call there and ask for yourself!" "You're only saying that because you know that they're going to Lie for your ass! I know what the Fuck I saw and I'm Sick of it! Why'd you disrespect me so publicly like that?!" Sakura screamed at him and threw his family heirloom vase at them, luckily it hit the wall. He'd grabbed her and slammed her while she scratched and punched his face, and the rolled onto the floor, breaking the glass coffee table in the process. "Get...Get the fuck offa me!" She continued to hit at his eyes and nose, he managed to get up and slammed her back on the floor. "Calm down! Just calm down, and I will!" She pushed his face away and scooched from under him. Her back against the sofa, waiting to gain her breath back. "I hate you." Sakura spoke out as she glared at him. He pulled himself to his feet, and dusted himself off. His black hair had came out of his ponytail and was now all over his head. There were scratch marks and bruises al on his face and arms, there was even a little blood, and his shirt was torn. Sakura, on the other had no signs of the struggle on her, but she was sure she'd have something to show for it in the morning, Kouga opened his mouth to reply, but three hard knocks at the front door. Sakura got up and went to the window, the red and blue police lights shined through the curtains. They knocked again only harder.

"Sakura, Don't go to that door." Kouga had ordered her. She fixed her hair as she swung the door open anyway, Kouga ran up behind her. Two police officers stood there, one had his hand on his gun holster. Sakura instantly recongnized them, there names were Okigawa and Twuiyaka. " We Got a call from one of your neighbors. THey aid they heard yelling, and fighting like things were getting knocked over." The man looked from Sakura to Kouga, who stepped out from the foyer onto the front porch. "It was nothing major, just a little spat, nothing out of the ordinary." Twuiyaka looked back at Sakura. "Well," She raised her head up and looked off into the street. "Ma'am are you sure everythings okay?" Sakura nodded. "It'll be fine." "See, I told you so." Okigawa nodded and slowly turned. " You two just keep it down from now on." Sakura stood outside to watch them turn the corner. Then she remember, she was outside in a thin t shirt and shorts. Just as she turned around to go back into the house, She caught glimpse of what looked like a Black Bugatti turning onto the street riding slow. Only one person in Konoha was able to afford a vehicle like that. The question was, why was he riding down her street?

READ AND REVIEW. :)


End file.
